Sibling Rivalry (Itami Uchiha vs Yoru Uchiha)
Ringing sounded throughout Itami's room as he groaned at the familiar but annoying noise. After five minutes of ringing, Itami finally determined that the clock wasn't going to stop on its own and lazily raised his hand and dropped it heavily onto his alarm clock. "Once again, I have to get up." Itami mumbles. He slid out of his bed, only wearing plaid boxers. He walked slowly to his bathroom and took a long, warm shower. Stepping out, he made his way towards his dresser and picked out his favorite outfit consisting of a T-shirt, a hoodie with the Uchiha clan symbol displayed on the back, indigo pants, black ninja sandals, and a wristband on his left wrist. Itami checked himself in the mirror before reaching into his drawer, pulling out the final piece of his outfit; his Kumogakure headband. He tied it around his waist before walking out the door. "I wonder where Yoru is? He told me that we were going to do something today." Yoru had gotten up two hours earlier and had already showered, dressed, and gotten something to eat. He'd skipped out of the house to zoom around Kumogakure, greeting his friends and goofing off as usual. He then realized that it was time for him to go and meet his older brother Itami, as he'd told him they would be "hanging out." By that, Yoru had, of course, meant one of their typical no-holds-barred spars. Yoru was consistently getting stronger, and he always enjoyed comparing his strength to Itami's. Upon getting close to home, he saw Itami walking out the front door and he raced up to him. "'Morning, nii-chan!" Yoru exclaimed excitedly, grinning. "You ready for today? It's gonna be awesome! A completely epic, all-out battle royale!" Itami smirked visibly as he grabbed his younger brother and gave him a noogie, laughing while doing so. "So you've decided to test your skills against your onii-chan?" Itami joked. "Well, go on and lead the way." "All right!" Yoru replied, twisting out of Itami's hold. He fixed his hair, since Itami had managed to mess it up a bit, and then he took off running, checking to make sure his big brother was following. Yoru had already picked out a training spot, and it was one of his favorite places. Right on the outskirts of the village, there was a beautiful waterfall in the forest, and this was where he led Itami. Yoru turned to face him, activating his Sharingan as he did so. "You ready, nii-chan?" Itami smiled at his brother's eagerness and activated his Sharingan as well. "Ready." He replied. Itami looked straight into Yoru's eyes before charging at him, aiming to first test his taijutsu. Yoru reached into his shuriken holster and drew a handful of shuriken. He sprinted right towards Itami, throwing the shuriken at his feet. He did this in an attempt to halt Itami's movements, as he was sure his brother wouldn't want to get shuriken lodged in his feet. He then leapt over Itami's head, landing on his left foot first and spinning on his heel, aiming a rather violent kick at the back of Itami's head. Without pausing to see if the kick landed, Yoru used his vast speed to swivel around and get in front of Itami, throwing a right hook at his jaw. He then crouched down and attempted to use a sweeping kick to knock Itami off his feet. As Itami charged at Yoru, he read his movements. He was able to avoid the shuriken by halting. When he saw Yoru jump over him and try to kick him, Itami crouched in order to dodge the spinning kick jumped away to avoid his sweeping kick. While doing so, he performed hand seals and threw shuriken and ignited them with fireballs As the blazing shuriken went flying at Yoru, he performed a series of backhand springs to dodge them, one of the shuriken managing to graze his cheek. He felt a tiny amount of blood trickle down to his chin, wincing at the pain caused by his white-hot cut. "Not bad, nii-chan!" he declared, grinning broadly as he sprinted toward Itami. Once in range, he performed Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and followed it up with Wind Release: Great Breakthrough to increase the size and intensity of the fireball. "Smart move by attacking me while I'm in midair." Itami praised his younger brother. He performed the clone seal and created a single shadow clone and used it to push himself out of the way, but not without consequence. The fireball managed to singe his pants and give him some first-degree burns on his left calf. Itami landed with some difficulty on his feet and performed some more hand seals. "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" Yoru gathered Chakra in his legs and jumped onto a nearby tree branch as the water was rushing toward him. Nii-chan's Water Release has gotten faster! he thought, performing hand seals rapidly. I almost got hit by that! He created a Shadow Clone and sent it down onto the massive pond of water created by Itami's technique. Yoru then had the clone use Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, relying on the water's conductivity to strengthen the attack so he didn't have to use a higher-level Ninjutsu. Due to the entire pond getting pumped full of electricity, Yoru's Shadow Clone was fried. It dispelled, and Yoru watched the battlefield intently with his Sharingan eyes, creating two clones to watch his back and sides while he focused. He didn't want any surprises, at least not without a heads-up. Itami created two shadow clones and stood on one of their shoulders, using it as a launching pad. Itami jumped far into the air, having gathered chakra in his legs to give him a boost, and performed an extremely long chain of seals. "You should prepare yourself, Yoru." Itami warned while still weaving seals. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" He exclaims, a water dragon ascending from the pond and rushed towards Yoru. Itami then threw kunai with paper bombs attached. 'Let's see how much you've grown.' Itami thought with a smirk. Deciding that it was more imperative to deal with Itami's water dragon, Yoru swiftly performed hand seals and used Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Pulse, hoping to counter it with a more powerful Lightning Release technique. By then, the explosive kunai were upon him, and he leapt onto the branch of another tree. However, by the time he moved, the explosive tags on the kunai detonated, and Yoru sustained multiple minor injuries from the blast. 'I guess he hasn't realized it yet' Itami thought. Yoru's lightning jutsu coursed through his body. He writhed in pain on the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itami walked out of the treeline surrounding them. "Have you noticed yet?" Itami says smirking. He performed more hand seals and blew a fireball at Yoru. Damn it! A shadow clone? Yoru thought. No…when did he have an opening…? The cogs in his mind turning, Yoru used Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique to counter Itami's fireball. Yoru played the fight through in his mind, and his eyes widened with realization. That instant, when Itami had looked into his eyes, as the fight begun… Not bad, nii-chan, he thought. Not bad. You've gotten better with Genjutsu, it seems! Yoru used his Sharingan eyes to break the illusion, restoring his grip on reality. Itami smirks as his younger brother releases the genjutsu that was cast upon him. They were back at the beginning of their fight facing each other, having not even moved yet. "Seems like you figured it out." Itami laughs. "Now that you've made it out of my illusion, how about we start the real fight?" Itami drew a kunai and ran at Yoru. He slashed at his head and, without waiting for a reaction, launched a knee to Yoru's stomach. Itami was fast, but Yoru with his Sharingan augmented reflexes was even faster. He somersaulted right over Itami as he attempted to slash at Yoru's head with a kunai. Upon landing, Yoru instantly pivoted on his left heel and threw a devastating kick at the back of Itami's head, just like he had while trapped in Itami's genjutsu. Following the kick, Yoru jumped back and dropped a smoke pellet at his feet. Knowing the smoke would obscure his brother's vision, even with the Sharingan, Yoru used the opportunity to create a Shadow Clone and flee to the surrounding treetops. He created five more Shadow Clones, which he scattered in all directions throughout the treetops, knowing full well that Itami would never be able to tell which one was the real Yoru. Meanwhile, the Shadow Clone Yoru had created in the smoke flung shuriken and kunai at Itami and charged him, using the Fireball Technique as he did so. The real Yoru, up in the treetops, simply observed carefully. Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Paradoxicalmind Category:Green Dragon Crescent Blade